Le petit theatre de la reine
by veronique2
Summary: Marie Antoinette à convié quelques intimes à assiter a une representation inédite d'un conte. OSCAR/ANDRE


TITRE: Le petit théatre de la reine. ONE SHOT Fic terminée

CATEGORIE: humour/ romance

COUPLE (s): oscar/andre

REVIEWS:Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: Tout adolescent

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .  
librement inspiree du merveilleux conte de Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm ainsi que de la version de Disney. Toute références leur appartiennent

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR

Je m'excuse d'avance pour la mise en page, les fautes d'orthographe , il n'y a pas eu de beta . j'ai ecrit cette fic en conf ce soir .  
Le conte des freres grimm que j'ai repris ici est parodié, accrochez vos ceintures. J'ai malgré tout tente de garder les persos en character mais vu que c'est une fic humour faut s'attendre a des dérapages!  
j'espere que cette fic vous plaira.

La reine Marie Antoinette était très anxieuse. Rosalie, le comte de Fersen, Charlotte et louis Joseph était assis sur les chaises dans le petit théâtre de la Reine.  
Un domestique servait des petits fours a leur invités.  
"Mère est si nerveuse" dis l'enfant " C'est sa première adaptation libre d'une œuvre..."  
" Je suis impatiente de découvrir la dernière création de votre majesté" dit Fersen avec un sourire qui fit s'envoler le cœur de la reine.

" C'est un de mes contes préférés" Dirent en cœur Rosalie et Charlotte.  
" C'est pour cela que vos avis sont très important... Vous êtes les seuls à qui je peux montrer cette reprise" Déclara la reine.  
"Ah ? Craignez vous ,que la cour n'apprécie pas mère?" demanda Louis Joseph.  
" Ce n'est pas cela, mais les acteurs, n'ont accepté que de faire une seule représentation, en public très limité" Dit Marie Antoinette.  
"Oh , Je vois cela ne m'étonne pas trop" ajouta Fersen " vu l'incroyable brochettes " d'artistes" que vous avez réuni".  
Rosalie sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa manche. " Je me prépare, je suis si émue déjà".  
"Alors dites moi" demanda Charlotte" De quel conte s'agit t'il?"  
" Blanche Neige" annonça fièrement la souveraine.  
"ooooooh" firent t'ils tous surpris.  
" Oh, mais qui feras Blanche Neige?" s'écria Fersen.  
" Ma mère" déclara Charlotte alors que Rosalie annonça en même temps " André".  
Tous se tournèrent vers Rosalie écarquillés. " Mais Rosalie pourquoi cette idée" questionna La reine.  
" Eh bien, il a la chevelure aussi brune que Blanche Neige".

Fersen éclata soudain de rire. Il venait d'imaginer l'inséparable compagnon d'oscar, en robe... avec du rouge aux lèvres et de la poudre blanche pour rendre sa peau plus blanche, bien qu'il soit peu halé pour un roturier.

" Monsieur le comte..." fit Marie Antoinette "Un peu de tenue" rajouta t'elle avec un petit sourire en coin.  
" En fait, j'ai eu énormément de mal à assigner les rôles" ajouta t'elle.  
" Expliquez nous donc Majesté" demanda Charlotte  
" C'est à dire que le comte de Girodel et André voulait tous les deux le rôle du prince".  
" par contre personne ne voulait jouer les autres rôles... il n'y avait pas de volontaire"  
Les invités semblaient tous très concernés et n'attendaient qu'une chose, savoir la distribution des rôles.  
"Après deux longues de discussion, j'ai procédé à un tirage au sort" continua t'elle.  
Rosalie, Fersen, Charlotte et louis joseph étaient suspendus aux paroles de Marie Antoinette.  
" C'est avec un grand honneur que je vous annonce la distribution de Blanche neige" fit t'elle en 

applaudissant.  
" Le rôle du nain sera tenu par le général de jarjayes" dit t'elle avec un sourire éclatant.  
Hormis, Charlotte et Louis Joseph qui ne connaissait pas le père d'Oscar, Rosalie et Fersen essayait de contenir leur choc à cette révélation.  
" Comment diable avez vous convaincu le général?" demanda Rosalie.  
" Le tirage au sort Rosalie! et Je suis la Reine ne l'oubliez pas..." fit t'elle avec un sourire quelque peu machiavélique.  
" un seul nain?" demanda Charlotte.  
"Mère, il y sept nains si je ne me trompe" affirma Louis joseph.  
"Oui, en effet, mais je ne pouvais pas réquisitionner d'autres militaires... nous dirons que comme c'est dans l'air du temps, comme me le répéte à longueur de journée mon cher époux, notre bien aimé roi " Madame, il faut apprendre à faire des coupures budgétaires, en ces temps difficiles... ici c'est la même chose.  
Les invités acquiescèrent.

" La diabolique Reine est interprété par cette très chère Comtesse de Polignac"  
" Oh" fit tristement Charlotte. La reine prit la main de la jeune fille " Ne soyez pas déçue, ma chère charlotte, votre mère, nous a révéler un talent d'actrice extraordinaire. Sa prestation est de loin, je pense l'une des meilleures. Je ne savais pas votre mère aussi bonne actrice"  
Fersen et Rosalie s'échangèrent un regard plein de sous entendu...  
La reine était si touchante de naïveté.  
" Le destin désigna Le comte de Girodel pour faire le chasseur." Continua t'elle.  
" Alors André va t'il être blanche neige? Après tout c'est le seul brun, je vous rappelle" Pouffait déja Fersen.  
" Désolé mon cher comte, mais pour une fois, le sort a rendu Oscar à sa véritable nature Et donc André est le prince".  
"Ooooooooh" firent t'il tous admiratifs.

" Oui, mais nous avons une grande frayeur, le nain...pardon, le général à frôler le malaise"  
" C'est sur que voir son fils devenir une princesse de contes de fées" dit Rosalie  
" C'est vrai" confirma Fersen imaginant la scène, après la terrible épreuve de se voir affliger du role de nain, le fier général doit en plus subir ce deuxième affront" pensa t'il.  
" Heureusement , personne ne discute les ordres de la reine" Dit Marie Antoinette très espiègle.  
" Oscaaaaaaar, en robe." fit Rosalie , les larmes aux yeux.  
" A vrai dire, le colonel, à été plus difficile elle même que son père sur le sujet. A tel point, que c'est à elle que je dois cette nouvelle adaptation du conte... En effet, par amitié, et parce que cela à excité ma créativité , j'ai élaborer un tout nouveau concept"  
Tous regardèrent la reine avec interrogations.

" Je vous parlais de libre adaptation, en effet, il y a un léger quoi que conséquent changement, ici, j'ai spécifiquement demandé à ce que chaque rôle soit interprété selon leur propre personnalités, et non celles du conte. Tous ont acceptés cette idée innovante, bien que Madame de Polignac ne pouvait se retenir de jouer la reine tel le conte la relate et non par rapport a son propre caractère... Mais comme elle était merveilleuse, je l'ai laissé faire" avoua la reine.  
Une nouvelle fois, Rosalie et Fersen croisèrent leur regard. "Oui, la reine était décidément bien trop naïve".  
" Très bien, je crois qu'a présent la pièce peut commencer" annonça t'elle.  
Elle prit une clochette qu'elle fit tinter pour annoncer à ces acteurs de se mettre en place.  
" Comme tout le monde connait le début, nous n'assisterons pas a la naissance de blanche neige. Nous allons directement à la scène ou elle est déjà adolescente , et la diabolique reine interroge son miroir". fit t'elle.

Le rideau laissa apparaitre le premier décor. Madame de Polignac se tenait devant un grand miroir.  
" Oh miroir, miroir, le plus juste de tous dis moi qui est la plus belle?" entonna t'elle tout en chantant de sa voix de rossignol .  
" Vous votre Majesté, vous êtes incroyablement belle, mais pour vous dire la vérité, Blanche neige dépasse de loin votre beauté" répondit le miroir qui avait la voix d'un certain général.  
"Non, comment cela peut t'il être, j'ai toujours été la plus belle" enragea la Reine. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le devant de la scène est prit un air diabolique qui donna le frisson à toute l'assistance tant il était habité. " Dans ce cas il n'y a qu'une seule solution, Os..Blanche Neige doit mourir"  
Le rideau se ferma quelques instants et c'est un autre décor qui apparut. Blanche neige lavait le sol , vêtue d'une robe en haillon.

" Oh, il me faut un peu de repos" dit t'elle. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers un arbre. Elle sortit discrètement d'un de ses jupons, une bouteille de whisky . Elle en but un gorgée au goulot avant de remettre la bouteille sous la cachette.  
Puis sorti d'un autre de ses jupons en haillons son violon et se fit à chanter alors qu'elle jouait " Un jour 

mon prince viendra". Au doux son mélodieux de sa voix, les petits oiseaux préfèrent prendre la fuite.

Un magnifique jeune homme brun apparut " Quelle belle voix ,vous possédez là". Dit t'il en s'approchant.  
Blanche neige jeta un regard froid à l'inconnu. Elle sortie d'un autre de ses jupons, une épée qu'elle pointa vers l'étranger " Qui êtes vous monsieur?"  
Le prince dégaina son épée, et ils se mirent à se battre en duel.  
Quelques longues minutes plus tard , l'épée du prince virevolta dans les airs. Sous le regard triomphant de Blanche neige, alors que celui du prince était admiratif.  
La reine, s'écria alors d'une fenêtre " Os.Blanche neige mon enfant, j'ai besoin de vois voir".  
A cette voix, Oscar se mit aux gardes a vous et prit ensuite congés de son inconnu.  
" j'espère que je vous reverrai gente damoiselle" lança le prince  
Blanche neige ne se retourna pas.

Quelques minutes de pauses furent ainsi prises pour installer la scène suivante qui se passait dans les bois.  
Le chasseur accompagnait sous les ordres de la reine, la princesse. Ils marchaient cote à cote quand soudain le chasseur s'arrêta. " Que se passe t'il ?"demanda Blanche neige d'un ton sec. Le chasseur d'approcha d'elle et lui saisit la main pour la lui baiser " Mais que?" balbutia la princesse " Voila une heure que nous marchons, et c'est alors que j'ai su que mon cœur était à vous Os..Blanche neige.3  
Il s'avança pour être plus prés de ses lèvres si belles et si rouges pour y tenter un baiser, quelque peu surprise la princesse failli se laisser faire avant de se reprendre soudain pour donner un violent coup de poing à son agresseur.

Le chasseur fut à terre " Très bien" fit t'il résigner " J'aimerai rester à vos cotés, tel votre serpillière qui ne vous quitte jamais " lui dit t'il.  
Blanche neige fixait le chasseur l'air absent. "Je vous laisse Os..Blanche neige, prenez soin de vous mon amie" dit t'il en laissant la princesse seule. Il n'avait pas le coeur de la tuer comme lui avait ordonné la reine. Non, il l'aimait trop pour cela.  
Blanche neige se retrouva seule et abandonnée au milieu de la foret. Il commençait àfaire nuit et l'air se rafraichissait.

Elle s'assit près d'un arbre et sortit de son jupon, sa précieuse bouteille de whiskey.  
Elle but plusieurs fois , jusqu'a la vider entièrement " Hic" fit t'elle en se relevant difficilement. Elle titubait.  
Soudain, les arbres au tour d'elle prit des airs menaçant. Elle sortit son épée pour tenter de les mettre en déroute " Vous..Hic.. Ne m'aurait pas hic" Elle frapper de son épée les vents et les arbres qui semblaient lui courir après.  
" Il faut que j'arrête de boire" maugréa t'elle

Une nouvelle fois, il fallu attendre une petite entracte avant de découvrir la nouvelle scène. Une maison de nain, où Blanche neige s'était abrité. Elle dormait paisiblement, un profond ronflement l'indiquait.  
Ce fut alors que le nain qui venait de rentrer d'une dur journée de labeur vit la belle princesse endormie.  
" Garde à vous " tonna t'il.  
Il n'en fut pas plus d'une minute pour que Blanche neige se trouva debout saluant le nain.  
" Puis je savoir ce que vous faite dans ma demeure?"  
" Je me suis perdue" dit Blanche neige.

Le nain scruta son invité imprévue et lui dit " Cela n'est pas une tenue digne de vous" Il se dirigea vers une armoire et sorti un bel uniforme de la garde royale" Passez donc cela.. Et rejoignez moi à la cuisine".  
Blanche neige se résigna à passer derrière le paravent pour se changer.  
Pendant ce temps le décor changea. La cuisine était sale et poussiéreuse " Que cela soit propre quand je revienne" ordonna le nain.  
Blanche neige ne se découragea pas et se saisissant d'un balai , se mit a ouvrir la fenêtre pour entonner " ah ahaha " ahahaha" elle attendit un instant  
mais aucun animal ne vint tous parti très loin pour éviter d'entendre la mélodieuse voix.  
"Siffler en travaillant" persista t'elle.

Le rideau se ferma sur cette touchante scène d'enthousiasme au labeur pour revenir un instant plus tard chez la reine.  
" Ce petit couard, a voulu me berner, elle est encore en vie." la reine était désormais vêtue en sorcière et pointa une pomme.  
" Os..Blanche neige n'aura qu'a mordre dedans , un seul morceau et je serais debarrassé de ce col...De cette princesse à tout jamais. Ahahhahahahah"  
de retour à la maison des nains, Blanche neige s'effondra sur le sol, suite à une gifle magistrale de ce dernier " vous avez laissé une trace ici, c'est indigne de vous! De moi qui vous donne un gite et un couvert".  
Il continua " Je vais rentrer tard, surtout n'ouvrez à personne, ne parler à aucun étranger. L'entourage 

n'est pas sur en ce moment".  
Il laissa sur ces mots la princesse.

Un peu plus tard, la reine déguisée en sorcière frappa à la porte de la maisonnette.  
Blanche neige ouvrit la porte tout en menaçant la vieille et hideuse dame de son épée.  
" Je ne vous veux aucun mal, chère enfant , Je vends ces quelques pommes" dit t'elle intimider.  
" Je n'ai pas d'argent, je n'en ai jamais sur moi..." dit Blanche neige attirée par la belle couleur rouge des pommes proposées.

La vieille sorcière en sortit une du panier " Je vous l'offre, une si jolie enfant.. Tenez"  
Blanche neige cessa de poindre son épée et se saisit de la pomme.  
" c'est très aimable à vous".  
" Croque mon enfant croque, tu vas voir comme elle est bonne"  
Blanche neige gouta le fruit et à peine eut t'elle avalé le premier morceau qu'elle s'évanouit et s'effondra par terre.

Elle était pale comme la mort et la vieille sorcière exulta en riant "ahahahahahahaha"  
Quelques heures plus tard, le nain revint et vit sa précieuse princesse inanimée.  
Il s'effondra en larmes " Oh non, ma princesse, je n'ai pas mérité cela, j'ai été si dur avec vous, vous qui avez été ma fierté la plus grande. Qui ne laissiez pas un grain de poussières, qui obéissiez à tous mes caprices... puissiez vous pardonnez l'arrogance d'un nain, qui n'a que trop le devoir en tête et pas assez de courage pour vous montrer a quel point vous lui étiez précieuse"  
Le nain construit un magnifique cercueil de verre ou il déposa Blanche neige vêtue de son plus bel uniforme des gardes royales.

Chaque jour qui passait, il la contemplait à regret.  
Les jours , les mois, les années passèrent puis enfin, au bout de vingt ans, le prince qui jadis avait croisé le fer avec la belle blanche neige  
passa près du cercueil.  
Il vit la jeune femme et son cœur se serra très fort ainsi elle était morte.  
" Puis je lui donner un dernier premier baiser" demanda le prince au nain. Celui ci acquiesça.  
Il l'admira encore quelques instants avant de goutter ses lèvres " Rouge ou blanche une rose reste une rose" dit t'il en déposant une rose blanche entre les mains inertes de la belle.  
Il lui donna alors son premier et dernier baiser. Il ne fallut quelques secondes à la princesse pour se réveiller.

Le sourire du prince était à son comble. Blanche neige le regarda intensément et dit dans un ton de reproche " Il t'en aura fallu du temps !!"  
" Non Belle princesse, pourquoi ces larmes de colères, l'amour est le plus doux des aveux. Nous nous aimons et c'est la chose la plus belle qui soit". Il prit Blanche neige dans ses bras et partir vers le soleil levant.  
Le rideau tomba.

Un silence régnait dans le petit théâtre de la reine. "Alors?" demanda Marie Antoinette.  
" C'est très adapté" confirma Fersen quelque peu dubitatif.  
Rosalie qui a son grand étonnement n'avait pas pleuré. La représentation avait été une telle surprise pour elle que la seule chose qui lui vint a l'esprit fut : " Mais , la reine n'est pas morte... Elle était toujours vivante" dit t'elle ennuyée.  
" Je ne pouvais hélas... pas devant Charlotte..."  
" Certes" fit Rosalie amèrement pensant à sa vengeance.  
" Mère c'était un spectacle merveilleux merci". Dit t'il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
Dans les coulisses, alors que Girodel était parti se mettre un steak sur la joue suite au coup de poing de son supérieur et que Madame de polignac avait aussitôt rejoint son amie la reine.  
le général lui sortit en trombe, en grognant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.  
Oscar et André étaient seuls. André ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait en aucune façon comme aux répétitions, fait semblant d'embrasser Oscar.  
Son cœur battait a tout rompre, il sentait encore les lèvres de son amie qu'il n'aurait pas du effleurer et pourtant il ne s'était pas retenue.

Qu'allez t'il se passer? Qu'allez t'elle lui dire?  
Elle était a quelques mètres de lui et ne disait rien.  
" Je suis contente que cette mascarade soit enfin fini André. Nous allons enfin pouvoir retrouver la paix et avoir le temps de ferrailler" dit t'elle évitant le sujet sur le baiser.  
" Oui" dit André qui venait de voir tout espoir s'annihiler.  
" Tout cela m'a bien creuser l'appétit. J'ai hâte de rentrer et de manger un bon petit plat de grand mère" ajouta t'elle.  
" Certes" confirma t'il .  


" le panier de la sorcière est à coté de toi, tu peux me passer une pomme s'il te plait, ca me fera tenir jusqu'a notre retour au château"  
" Oui" répondit t'il, il prit une pomme dans le panier et la lança à Oscar qui comme d'habitude la rattrapa sans difficulté.  
" Merci" elle croqua dans la pomme avidement et avala un premier morceau. Puis soudain, elle sembla suffoqué et s'effondra sous les yeux horrifiés d'André.  
"Oscar" hurla t'il en se précipitant vers elle. Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la mettre en position assise. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.  
" Oh non pas ca! j'aurais du me douter que cette maudite madame de Polignac mijoter un mauvais cout." Il était en colère contre lui.  
Il tenta de la secouer quelque peu pour essayer de la faire revenir à elle.  
" C'est pas possible... Quelqu'un A l' ai.." il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'Oscar venait ouvrir les yeux :" Enfin André, ne sais tu donc pas que seul un baiser d'amour peut réveiller la princesse..." déclara Oscar. Elle referma ainsi les yeux pour faire mine d'être plongée dans l'inconscient.  
André sourit , il n'y croyait pas, et l'embrassa.

fin


End file.
